Chocolate Kiss!
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059. Especial de Valentine's Day. Gokudera não sabe como presentear o sempre sorridente Yamamoto no Dia dos Namorados.


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

**Chocolate Kiss!**

- Dizem que no Dia dos Namorados as garotas devem presentear os garotos, mas por que não pode ser algo mútuo? N-Não que eu tenha alguém para presentear!

O comentário saiu pelos lábios de Tsuna de uma maneira totalmente casual. O futuro Décimo voltava do Colégio ao lado de seu braço direito, comentando sobre assuntos irrelevantes para quem sabe esquecer um pouco do frio que sentia. Fevereiro estava sendo um mês extremamente gelado e olhar para a paisagem congelada não ajudava muito. O assunto sobre o Dia dos Namorados surgiu em sua mente por mero acaso. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ouviu sem querer duas garotas da sala conversando sobre o tão esperado catorze de fevereiro, e foi inevitável não levantar algumas questões pessoais sobre o assunto.  
Ao perceber que Gokudera ficara em silêncio ao seu lado, Tsuna afundou o rosto corado pelo frio dentro do cachecol, suspirando. Ao contrário de seu Guardião da Tempestade, ele provavelmente não ganharia um bombom.

O silêncio do rapaz de cabelos prateados não era inconsciente. Os olhos verdes estavam semicerrados, as sobrancelhas juntas e durante todo o resto do caminho até a casa do Jyuudaime, Gokudera pensou. E pensou. E pensou.  
Quando a voz de Tsuna o trouxe de volta a realidade, o Guardião da Tempestade pareceu acordar de um transe, desculpando-se centenas de vezes pela falta de atenção, mas desejando um ótimo restante de dia para o Jyuudaime.  
Após ter certeza de que seu amado e idolatrado Chefe estava bem seguro em casa (Gokudera ainda permaneceu cinco minutos na frente do portão apenas para garantir que Tsuna tinha _mesmo_ entrado), o jovem braço direito dos Vongola seguiu em direção ao seu apartamento, voltando a vestir a mesma expressão pensativa.

O jantar daquela noite foi um simples macarrão instantâneo comprado no caminho de volta. Geralmente Gokudera fazia refeições mais reforçadas, mas naquela noite em especial seu estomago não parecia disposto a grandes extravagâncias.  
A louça já estava lavada, a lição de casa feita e sentado em seu confortável sofá, o rapaz de cabelos prateados passava os canais da tv, mas sem realmente prestar atenção em nada que não fosse o relógio no canto superior da televisão.  
Entretanto, enquanto brincava com os canais, algo pareceu finalmente roubar a atenção do Guardião da Tempestade.

A tela da televisão brilhava com as tonalidades de rosa que surgiram. O nome de uma nova e cara confeitaria apareceu, e algo clicou na mente de Gokudera no mesmo instante. Era isso! Todas àquelas horas de pura preocupação pareceram desaparecer, e ele arriscou até mesmo colocar um meio sorriso no rosto.  
A preocupação do rapaz de cabelos prateados começou com as palavras de Tsuna.  
Ele tinha consciência de que estavam a três dias do Dia dos Namorados, e que assim como nos últimos dois anos, ele provavelmente receberia sua cota de chocolates. Os tais doces não seriam entregues por nenhuma garotinha apaixonada ou admiradora secreta. Gokudera podia contar nos dedos as vezes que aceitou algum chocolate vindo de uma garota. Aliás, aquele pensamento fez o braço direito do Décimo suspirar cansado. A pessoa que lhe presenteava no decorrer dos anos era um rapaz!

Yamamoto e ele estavam juntos há três anos. Aquele seria o último Dia dos Namorados que eles teriam como alunos, já que a formatura do Ensino Médio seria a pouco mais de um mês. Nesse tempo muita coisa aconteceu. Muitas batalhas, muitas discussões, muitos desentendimentos. Porém, muitos sorrisos, muitas promessas, e muitos beijos e abraços. Mesmo não assumindo, a vida de Gokudera tornou-se melhor do que ele jamais esperou.  
Então, quando as palavras do Jyuudaime chegaram aos ouvidos do rapaz de cabelos prateados, elas foram recebidas de maneira meio equivocada. Tsuna dissera apenas para matar tempo e puxar assunto. Gokudera entendeu como uma observação.  
Se outra pessoa tivesse dito as mesmas palavras, o impacto teria sido totalmente diferente. Por horas o Guardião da Tempestade reviveu em sua mente uma espécie de flashback dos últimos Dias dos Namorados que ele passou ao lado de Yamamoto. O que ele encontrou foi uma seleção de imagens do moreno presenteando-o no catorze de fevereiro, sendo que ele mesmo nunca havia se quer dado uma bala para o Guardião da Chuva.

Os dedos de Gokudera batiam levemente no braço do sofá.  
O relógio marcava quase dez da noite, e mesmo para um treino especial, aquilo estava levando mais tempo do que ele imaginava. Yamamoto já deveria ter aparecido há horas.  
A impaciência do braço direito do Décimo só foi aplacada quando o barulho da porta de entrada chegou a seus ouvidos, e a voz do moreno ecoou pelo corredor chegando até a sala.

- Estou de volta~

O Guardião da Tempestade fez menção de ficar de pé, mas logo retornou a posição relaxada. Yamamoto foi quem chegou tarde, então ele deveria vir encontrá-lo.

- Desculpe a demora, Gokudera - A visão do tão esperado Guardião da Chuva surgiu em seu campo de visão. O moreno apoiou os cotovelos no alto do sofá, inclinando um pouco o corpo para frente - Alguns jogadores quiseram passar no Centro Comercial no caminho e o lugar estava cheio. Depois fomos comer alguma coisa.

- Aham - Misteriosamente a televisão parecia interessante. O rapaz de cabelos prateados nunca dizia, mas não gostava de saber que o idiota viciado em baseball ficava perambulando durante a noite com os _jogadores_.

- Hahaha você ficou com ciúmes, Gokudera?

A resposta para àquela pergunta foi a velocidade com que o controle saiu das mãos do Guardião da Tempestade, com direção ao rosto do moreno. Yamamoto o segurou sem problemas, colocando seu melhor sorriso de jogador.

- V-Você é um idiota mesmo! - O braço direito do Décimo levantou rapidamente do sofá. Seu rosto estava violentamente corado.

- Hahaha ok ok! - O moreno afastou-se aos poucos, deixando o controle seguro em cima da mesa - Eu vou tomar banho agora.

Gokudera permaneceu na sala, tentando voltar a calma que sentia quando estava sozinho em seu apartamento. Era incrível, mas todas as vezes que Yamamoto chegava sua paz parecia ir embora. O sossego dava lugar as brigas ridículas. Os pensamentos individuais se transformavam em ideias compartilhadas, e estranhamente a solidão que ele sentia desaparecia por completo.

- Nee, Gokudera~ - A voz do Guardião da Chuva chamou a atenção do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Há alguns minutos o moreno entrara no banho.

- O que foi? - Gokudera apareceu no corredor, já sabendo o motivo daquele chamado. - Você é mesmo um idiota, não é? Essa é a última vez que vou fazer isso, Yamamoto. Da próxima você vai sair dai sem roupa e depois enxugará o chão.

- Sim, sim!

O braço direito do Décimo caminhou até o quarto, indo para o lado do moreno do guarda-roupa. Não eram poucas as vezes que o Guardião da Chuva esquecia-se de pegar uma troca de roupa limpa, e ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro sendo aberto naquela noite, Gokudera sabia que cedo ou tarde seu nome seria chamado.  
Yamamoto sabia que se saísse do banheiro molhado, ele também seria responsável por secar cada gota que pingasse no belo piso de madeira.

- Aqui - O Guardião da Tempestade bateu furiosamente na porta.

A figura do moreno surgiu no segundo seguinte. A porta foi aberta com certo exagero, deixando a mostra basicamente toda a figura nua de Yamamoto. Os olhos verdes do rapaz que estava do lado de fora batiam na altura do queixo do Guardião da Chuva, mas foi impossível não abaixá-los rapidamente. Era totalmente instintivo.  
Entretanto, ao retornarem ao rosto do dono de toda aquela pele morena, as bochechas de Gokudera tornaram-se novamente coradas. Havia um convidativo e satisfeito meio sorriso nos lábios do moreno. Uma de suas mãos segurou as roupas que lhe foram oferecidas, mas trouxeram juntos o dono daquela mão.

O Guardião da Tempestade se viu literalmente puxado para dentro do banheiro. O aquecedor do apartamento estava ligado, então Gokudera se sentia totalmente a vontade para estar descalço enquanto vestia uma calça de moletom vermelha e uma simples camiseta branca. Seus pés descalços quase escorregaram pelo piso molhado, mas ele não teve tempo de pensar sobre aquela atitude completamente desnecessária por parte de Yamamoto. Da entrada do banheiro ele passou para dentro do box em uma velocidade absurda.  
A água quente bateu em seus cabelos, molhando toda a sua roupa. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em formas de punho, e deveriam estar teoricamente esmurrando o peito do moreno. Porém, a força de vontade - fosse para bater ou ralhar - havia desaparecido completamente. Era impossível tentar argumentar quando sua boca era invadida por um violento beijo.

O corpo do Guardião da Chuva parecia afoito em conseguir todos os pedaços de Gokudera. O beijo era sufocante. A língua de Yamamoto parecia devorar os lábios do rapaz em seus braços, enquanto uma de suas mãos encontrava fácil acesso por dentro da calça encharcada; ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno se projetava à frente, fazendo com que o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentisse a ereção tocando na altura de seu estomago. De onde surgiu todo aquele entusiasmo, o Guardião da Tempestade não sabia.  
A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era que naquela noite o excesso de cuidado e gentileza do moreno daria lugar a toques e apertos mais eróticos.

Aquele lado de Yamamoto aparecia às vezes. Por mais cuidadoso que sempre fosse quando o assunto era sexo, havia momentos em que os dois simplesmente não tinham tempo para preparações excessivas e toques delicados. E aquela seria uma dessas noites.  
A calça molhada deslizou pela perna de Gokudera junto com sua roupa de baixo, indo parar em algum canto do box. O braço direito do Décimo sentiu quando suas costas encostaram-se ao frio azulejo, mas também sentiu o corpo do moreno junto ao seu, audacioso e necessitado. Os lábios do Guardião da Chuva ainda estavam presos no longo e úmido beijo, enquanto suas mãos começavam a ficar ocupadas. Uma delas masturbava a recente ereção do rapaz de cabelos prateados, enquanto a outra estava concentrada em procurar sua entrada.  
Os lábios de Gokudera se afastaram, soltando um baixo gemido ao sentir um dos dedos de Yamamoto penetrá-lo. Seu corpo inclinou-se para frete automaticamente, encostando o rosto no ombro moreno e molhado.

- Você estava tão adorável naquele sofá, Hayato - A voz de Yamamoto parecia entrar direto na mente de Gokudera.

Por mais que tentasse se lembrar de qualquer ação que tivesse feito anteriormente e que pudesse parecer "sensual" aos olhos do moreno, naquele momento o braço direito do Décimo jamais encontraria uma resposta. Além da mente do Guardião da Chuva funcionar de uma maneira excêntrica, ele mesmo estava ocupado demais sentindo cada fibra de seu corpo vibrar quando um segundo dedo o penetrou e Yamamoto desceu os lábios por seu pescoço, beijando-o nos mamilos por cima da camiseta molhada. O toque do pano e da língua do moreno era torturante, mas nada se comparava a maneira como _aqueles_ olhos o encaravam. O castanho brilhava, e mesmo sem dizer uma palavra, Gokudera entendeu a mensagem que eles queriam passar. As bochechas do Guardião da Tempestade tornaram-se mais coradas. Aqueles olhos sempre o desejavam com uma fome que ele jamais achou que conseguiria despertar em alguém.

Quando os gemidos do rapaz de cabelos prateados tornaram-se mais altos, Yamamoto o virou e o penetrou em uma velocidade espantosa. Gokudera não teve tempo de assimilar muita coisa, deixando que um gemido rouco escapasse por seus lábios. Uma das mãos do moreno estava sobre a sua, ambas apoiadas no azulejo. As estocadas não começaram calmas e nem delicadas. O Guardião da Chuva segurou com ambas as mãos a cintura do rapaz à sua frente, preenchendo-o por inteiro. O movimento fez o Guardião da Tempestade ficar na ponta dos pés, mordendo os lábios com força. Em qualquer outra ocasião, se Yamamoto o tratasse daquela forma, Gokudera provavelmente o explodiria sem hesitar. Porém, apesar da pressa e força que o moreno colocava em cada uma de suas investidas, era impossível para ele não sentir além do desejo o amor do moreno.

Durante todo o tempo os lábios de Yamamoto ficaram próximos a orelha de Gokudera, mordiscando-a e permitindo que o rapaz pudesse ouvir seus gemidos baixos e roucos. Aquela voz misturada as estocadas precisas fizeram o Guardião da Tempestade chegar ao orgasmo primeiro. O clímax do moreno veio alguns minutos depois, preenchendo Gokudera. O toque de duas mãos morenas sob as suas no azulejo fizeram com que o Guardião da Tempestade se encolhesse, permitindo-se ser abraçado. O segundo beijo foi um pouco mais contido, mas as intenções de Yamamoto ficaram extremamente claras. Aquele era somente o inicio.

Gokudera virou-se e entrelaçou o pescoço do moreno enquanto sentia as costas deslizarem pelo azulejo. O Guardião da Chuva havia se sentado no box, e quando o braço direito do Décimo fez o mesmo, mas no colo de Yamamoto, seus braços apertaram o pescoço moreno, sentindo-se penetrado pela segunda vez. A água do chuveiro batia direto em sua nuca, e seus olhos estavam semicerrados, encarando os mesmos olhos castanhos de outrora.

Não estava nos planos de Gokudera terminar a noite daquela forma. Pela demora, o idiota viciado em baseball merecia uma bela bronca, além de provavelmente alguma punição como dormir no tapete ou no sofá. Entretanto, não foi sempre assim? Do primeiro beijo até aquela noite Yamamoto o surpreendia de diversas maneiras, fazendo com que sua vida fosse cada vez mais surpreendente. Cada toque, cada beijo e cada gemido que eles compartilharam era graças a persistência e interesse do moreno.

Enquanto sentia-se amado e desejado pela segunda vez, o Guardião da Tempestade esqueceu-se momentaneamente do Dia dos Namorados e dos chocolates. Porém, quando os dois rapazes finalmente foram para o quarto, aquela foi a última coisa que Gokudera disse antes de dormir.

- Esse ano eu não quero que me dê chocolates no Dia dos Namorados, Yamamoto.

A voz saiu sem raiva ou seriedade. O Guardião da Chuva estava deitado de lado, brincando com sua franja prateada. Seus olhos que até aquele momento estavam brincalhões e espertos piscaram, e uma expressão curiosa surgiu em seu rosto.

- Por que?

- Apenas... Não me dê nada, está bem?

- M-Mas... - A expressão curiosa deu lugar a olhos preocupados - O que quer dizer, Hayato? Nós continuamos juntos, não é? S-Se for sobre o banho, olha eu s-si-

- Não é nada disso, idiota - Gokudera olhou feio na direção do moreno, mas seu rosto estava levemente corado por ter ouvido o termo "juntos" - E-Eu estou enjoado de chocolates.

O Guardião da Tempestade não sabia dizer se o sorriso que apareceu nos lábios de Yamamoto foi decorrente de sua falta de senso, ou simplesmente porque ele não tinha entendido suas palavras. Convivendo com aquele idiota por quase três anos, o braço direito do Décimo tinha certeza que era a primeira opção. Dificilmente o idiota viciado em baseball entenderia tão rápido.  
De qualquer forma, naquela noite nenhum dos dois parecia estar disposto a argumentar ou discutir o assunto. Ambos os Guardiões sentiam o cansaço da "atividade extra" realizada no banheiro; e como se tivessem ensaiado, os dois fecharam os olhos quase ao mesmo tempo, dormindo um nos braços do outro.

Yamamoto em particular havia tido uma missão a mais naquela noite. Ele fora responsável por enxugar todo o banheiro, pois Gokudera avisou que o moreno não iria para cama até que tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar.

**x**

Os três dias que antecederam o dia catorze de fevereiro passaram rápidos e frios. O humor dos alunos estava excelente, principalmente os do terceiro ano. A formatura seria em pouco mais de um mês, e juntando esse fato com a chegada do Dia dos Namorados, não havia um aluno que não estivesse distribuindo sorrisos pelos corredores.  
Bem, salvo raras exceções. Três exceções para ser exato.

Nem Tsuna, nem Gokudera e surpreendentemente nem Yamamoto pareciam estar em um bom dia na manhã do fatídico catorze de fevereiro. Os motivos de cada um eram diferentes, mas seria impossível não destacá-los no meio da multidão.

Os três amigos caminharam juntos até o Colégio, compartilhando o mais puro e estranho silêncio. O futuro Décimo Vongola lamentava sua decadência amorosa, e o fato de que o único chocolate que ele gostaria de receber não lhe seria entregue. Na verdade ele sabia que ganharia alguma coisa de Kyoko, mas as intenções por trás do presente não eram exatamente o que ele esperava.

O Guardião da Chuva travava uma luta interna com o pedido feito por Gokudera dias atrás. Ele planejava presentear o rapaz de cabelos prateados, mas após ouvir que a pessoa em questão não gostaria de receber seu chocolate, o humor do moreno tornou-se duvidoso.  
O braço direito do Décimo nunca parecia feliz ou bem humorado, e mesmo que algumas coisas estivessem maquinando em sua mente, o fato de que suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas e sua expressão séria não demonstrava muita coisa.  
E foi com esse clima que os três jovens rapazes trocaram os sapatos nos armários e seguirem em direção ao terceiro andar.

As aulas daquele dia passaram lentas e extremamente arrastadas. A agitação dos alunos aumentava nos curtos intervalos entre as aulas, onde as garotas mais ousadas utilizavam esses espaços de tempo para presentear os garotos que haviam roubado seus corações.

Yamamoto foi um dos primeiros da sala a receber um saquinho de bombons. O presente foi entregue por uma garota que sentava ao seu lado, mas a mesma alegou que não tinha nenhum tipo de significado amoroso. O moreno riu e agradeceu, entendendo o sentido do presente. Ele e a garota ás vezes revezavam nos dias de limpeza.

A mesa do Guardião da Chuva estava repleta de chocolates antes mesmo do horário do almoço chegar. Gokudera fingia não ver, mas seus olhos contavam vinte e cinco garotas até aquele momento. Quando chegassem em casa, Yamamoto seria explodido de acordo com a quantidade de meninas que haviam lhe dado chocolate.  
Os três amigos seguiram até o terraço e passaram o almoço juntos, evitando tocar no assunto principal. As aulas do período da tarde passaram com a mesma lentidão, e quando o último sinal finalmente tocou, Tsuna suspirou longamente.  
Finalmente aquele terrível dia chegara ao fim.

- Tsu-kun!

O futuro Décimo ergueu os olhos, sorrindo tímido na direção de Kyoko. Ele sabia por que a garota estava parada ao lado de sua mesa. Na semana anterior, Bianchi convidou as garotas para assarem um bolo na residência dos Sawada para comemorar o Dia dos Namorados. Obviamente Haru e Kyoko concordaram, e ficou a cargo de Tsuna escoltar sua colega de classe.

- Eu já estou pronto - O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ficou de pé, segurando firme a alça da mochila - Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, eu vou indo agora porque estão me esperando em casa. E-Eu perguntaria se vocês gostariam de se juntar a nós, mas Bianchi estará lá e Yamamoto tem que ficar para a limpeza da sala.

A menção do nome de sua irmã fez o Guardião da Tempestade abaixar a cabeça na mesa e automaticamente abraçar seu estomago.  
O Guardião da Chuva riu e agradeceu o convite, mas não teria como negligenciar seu trabalho naquele dia. Ele prometera ficar no lugar da garota que sentava ao seu lado, já que ela teria um encontro com o namorado.

Tsuna se despediu dos amigos com um leve aceno, deixando a sala ao lado de Kyoko.  
O que o futuro Décimo Vongola nem imaginava, era que enquanto retornava para casa, Kyoko o parou no caminho e retirou uma pequena e delicada caixa de chocolates de dentro da mochila, oferecendo-a para o jovem rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Tsuna tremeu dos pés a cabeça, corando violentamente e perguntando várias vezes se era realmente para ele. A resposta da garota foi um tímido sorriso.

Yamamoto foi o último aluno a terminar a limpeza.  
Aos poucos seus companheiros foram embora, deixando-o com a responsabilidade de limpar a lousa. Seus planos para aquele dia eram tentadores, e conforme esticava a mão para apagar o quadro negro, o moreno tentava esquecer sobre os chocolates e se focar na noite que passaria no apartamento de Gokudera.  
O local estava silencioso, e ao ouvir a porta sendo arrastada na parte de trás, o Guardião da Chuva só torcia para que não fosse uma garota. Sua mochila estava cheia de chocolates, e ele não aguentava mais declinar confissões e magoar corações.

- Mas que diabos! Você _ainda_ não terminou?

A voz grosseira e cheia de arrogância chamou a atenção de Yamamoto, que virou meio corpo para ver sua companhia.  
Gokudera estava sentado em cima de sua mesa e apoiando os pés na cadeira.

- Hahaha desculpe, eu já estou terminando - O sorriso do moreno foi genuíno dessa vez. Ele podia jurar que o rapaz de cabelos prateados havia se despedido cerca de uma hora atrás e avisado que iria para casa primeiro.

- Não me faça esperar, idiota...

O Guardião da Tempestade levou a mão até um dos bolsos, sentindo o maço de cigarros. Seus dedos coçaram para acendê-lo, mas mesmo sabendo que Hibari se formara no ano anterior, Gokudera também sabia que o ex-líder do Comitê Disciplinar poderia aparecer a qualquer momento.  
Tudo o que ele queria era amenizar um pouco aquele nervosismo, e a maneira como seus joelhos tremiam.  
Quando Yamamoto terminou de limpar a lousa e caminhou em sua direção, carregando o mesmo sorriso costumeiro, o rapaz de cabelos prateados sabia que o momento havia chegado. Suas pernas o colocaram de pé, e seu rosto tornou-se incrivelmente quente.  
Ele nunca havia feito aquilo antes.

- V-Você vai ter que me retribuir isso no mês que vem, entendeu? E-Eu não tive todo o trabalho para não receber nada depois! - A voz do Guardião da Tempestade saiu baixa. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, e nem bem as palavras terminaram de sair por seus lábios, uma de suas mãos que estava atrás de suas costas empurrou algo na direção do peito de Yamamoto.

O moreno abaixou os olhos, encarando a pequena caixa de chocolates na mão de Gokudera. Pelo emblema na caixa ela vinha da nova confeitaria.  
O sorriso que o Guardião da Chuva mostrou foi tão sincero e tão aconchegante, que o braço direito do Décimo sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhado. Era a primeira vez que ele entregava chocolates no Dia dos Namorados, e ainda mais para outro garoto. Por mais ridículo que ele se sentisse, no fundo Gokudera sabia que era um passo importante.  
Yamamoto não tinha responsabilidade nenhuma de carregar o relacionamento deles sozinho.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados para você também - O moreno deu um passo a frente, depositando um delicado beijo na franja prateada - E eu entendi a mensagem. A partir de agora serei responsável por presenteá-lo no White Day. Mas eu posso comer?

- É-É seu, você faz o que quiser - Gokudera desviou os olhos, encarando a mochila estufada do Guardião da Chuva - Isso se você já não estiver cheio depois de ter ganhado todos aqueles chocolates.

- Eu não comi nenhum. Pretendo deixá-los no restaurante. Meu pai e os ajudantes vão adorar - Yamamoto cantarolava baixo enquanto abria a única caixa de chocolates que realmente importava naquele dia.

Os bombons tinham a forma de gatinhos, e fizeram o moreno rir ao perceber que lembravam Uri.  
O Guardião da Tempestade não sabia para onde devia olhar, sentindo-se extremamente envergonhado naquele momento. Era difícil agir com naturalidade, ainda mais ao ver a expressão de contentamento no rosto de Yamamoto.

- N-Não vou ficar aqui observando você comer tudo, idiota - Gokudera levou a mão na direção da caixa, mas ficou surpreso ao sentir a mão de Yamamoto sobre a sua.

- Eu não me importo.

O moreno inclinou um pouco o rosto, permitindo que seus lábios tocassem os do rapaz de cabelos prateados. A língua do Guardião da Chuva invadiu a pequena boca de Gokudera em um doce beijo.  
O braço direito do Décimo tentou se afastar, mas era impossível. Seu corpo não se moveu, e seus olhos fecharam-se no mesmo instante, rendendo-se àqueles lábios.  
O beijo tinha gosto de chocolate e algo mais. O chocolate Gokudera podia sentir em seus lábios, mas o algo mais fez seu pescoço se arrepiar.

- Podemos ir para casa agora? - Yamamoto estava com uma expressão menos risonha.

O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu os olhos, surpreso por ouvir aquela pergunta feita por uma voz tão séria. Entretanto, ao encarar o olhar do moreno, ele engoliu seco, entendendo totalmente o motivo por trás daquela estranha pressa.  
Ele não fora o único a sentir o _algo mais_.

Os dois rapazes deixaram a sala de aula lado a lado. Gokudera passou boa parte do caminho fazendo ameaças e ralhando com Yamamoto que insistia que os dois deveriam andar de mãos dadas naquele dia. A risada do moreno ecoava pelas ruas, fazendo com que o Guardião da Tempestade se esquecesse de toda a vergonha que sentia.  
Ele havia comprado a caixa de bombons no dia anterior, e foi preciso uma dose grande de coragem para entregá-la. Porém, todo o trabalho parecia insignificante perto do sorriso que Yamamoto lhe mostrava todas as vezes que seus olhos verdes vagavam na direção do moreno.  
Uma vez ao ano não teria problema, certo? Demonstrar uma vez a cada 365 dias o quanto aquele idiota viciado em baseball o havia conquistado.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Feliz Dia dos Namorados x3  
Eu sei que poderia ter escrito essa fanfic em junho, mas não teria a mesma graça. Primeiro porque ela terá uma continuação daqui a um mês no White Day, e segundo porque junho está longe pra caramba -.-

A história é sobre o Dia dos Namorados mesmo, e enquanto escrevia esses especiais eu fiquei com uma vontade monstro de comer chocolates. Ainda bem que esse feriado é uma vez ao ano.

Com essa fanfic eu termino minhas férias. Semana que vem começo um projeto novo. Será uma longfic paralela 8059/D18. Postarei a 8059 primeiro por motivos cronológicos e ela será postada semanalmente como sempre.

Espero que tenham gostado e obrigado por lerem (:  
Até!


End file.
